NRG
NRG (pronounced "En-er-G") is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Prypiatosian-B from an unknown world in the Andromeda galaxy. Appearance In Ultimate Alien, NRG is a humanoid alien made of pure, red, radioactive energy contained in a heavy, oven-like suit that is capable of containing high levels of radiation and heat. In Omniverse, NRG has a handle on his head and his shoulders have bolts. He has 3 more bolts on each hand, and two on his chest. Inside his suit, his true form wears two straps, a belt, two wristbands on both arms, and two knee braces on both legs. While in his armored form, he wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on the chest seal of his armor, and in his true form, the Omnitrix is on his belt. NRG Render.png|NRG in Ultimate Alien NRG True form RMP.png|NRG's true form in Omniverse Powers and Abilities NRG is capable of firing highly radioactive energy beams through the vents in his containment suit which can corrode or melt metallic objects. The energy he radiates is hot enough to melt solid metal and rock, even with his containment suit on, through mere contact. NRG can channel his heat underground, which results with the eruption of massive geysers of lava. In Cosmic Destruction, it was shown that NRG could make a blast of radioactive energy around him, which was powerful enough to leave a funnel cloud. NRG's containment suit is fire proof and virtually indestructible, with only Taydenite being able to pierce it. However, NRG is able to open the suit easily and whenever he wants to. The reason of that is probably that Ben is not a power hungry criminal like P'andor. Without his containment suit, all of NRG's powers are enhanced massively. He becomes very agile and gains the ability to fly, and gains limited phasing abilities. He can manipulate energy at a higher level, able to consume it simply as nourishment or to increase his power. As shown in Hot Stretch, NRG can fire energy balls and fire energy out of his mouth. In Rad Monster Party, he can make himself glow like a lightbulb as seen in his fight aganst Zs'Skayr. Weaknesses Because NRG is always in his containment suit, his abilities are weaker than if he was outside the suit.﻿ Due to dangerous radiation his body gives off, NRG must stay in the suit for the safety of others and keep its radiation level to a minimum. NRG's suit decreases his speed and agility. Taydenite is the only known element that can damage NRG's suit, outside of the suit itself. The eye holes in the suit are quite small, which limits his vision somewhat. Like P'andor, NRG is vunerable to carbon dampening rods, which slow down nuclear reactions and inhibit his radiation generating abilities. History Ultimate Alien *In Too Hot To Handle, **NRG's DNA was sampled and put in the Codon Stream by sampling P'andor's DNA. *NRG first appeared in The Forge of Creation, **NRG battled 10 year old Heatblast. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, **NRG was defeated by Ultimate Kevin **Later, NRG battled Gwen. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, **NRG battled Sunder. *In The Creature From Beyond, **NRG battled the Lucubra and created the pit needed to contain it. *In The Purge, **NRG battled Trumbipulor. *In Double or Nothing, **NRG defeated the Swamps and Fridge. *In The Widening Gyre, **NRG battled the Garbage Monster. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, **NRG destroyed the Dream Eater and Negative NRG battled Ben, but failed. Omniverse *NRG returned in The More Things Change: Part 2, **Ben accidentally transformed into NRG and failed to catch Bubble Helmet, Liam and Fistina. *In So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies, **NRG battled the Incurseans and won. *In Hot Stretch, **his true form is used for the first time. He was used to stop the Kraaho from destroying the Earth with lava. His true form returned to the opened containment suit before the Omnitrix timed out. *In Ben Again, **NRG was used by 11 year old Ben (in 16 year old Ben's body) to find coordinates in a reactor. *In Showdown: Part 2, **NRG helped defend Galvan Prime from a meteor shower from the destroyed Galvan B. *In The Frogs Of War: Part 1, **Ben accidentally turned into NRG due to the Randomizer function being on. *In Rad Monster Party, **NRG used his true form to make a very bright glow, which harmed Zs'Skayr due to the light. Appearances Video Games Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction NRG is one of the Andromeda Galaxy aliens playable in Cosmic Destruction. He can shoot laser beams, which melt metal. He can also create a big explosion around himself, which is yet to be shown in the series. If he is on a high enough platform, he can preform a body slam attack that damages enemies if they are in range. Mobile Games *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Xenodrome *Ben 10: Slammers Toys Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *4" NRG *Alter Alien NRG with Big Chill/Ultimate Big Chill *DNA Aliens NRG *Deluxe Aliens NRG *4" Gold NRG *4" NRG with mini alien *4" Haywire Collection NRG *Alien Creation Transporter NRG and translucent AmpFibian Ben 10: Omniverse *4" NRG (true form) *4" NRG (Inside the suit) Naming and Translations Trivia *According to Dwayne McDuffie, NRG's suit is Level 3 tech with a built-in translator. *NRG speaks with a Russian accent. *NRG is the only Andromeda alien not to be based on an animal. Terraspin being a cross between a tortoise and a turtle, Water Hazard being a Mollusk, AmpFibian being a jellyfish and Armodrillo being an armadillo. NRG is instead based off of Prypiat. *NRG appeared in the Cartoon Network show MAD in the episode Ben 10 Franklin. He had Ben Franklin's hair and glasses and had 6 holes on his helmet. *NRG retains P'andor's armor, even though other Prypiatosian-Bs don't have it and it is not part of their genetic sequence. It was added by the Ultimatrix as part of a life support system, like Goop's anti-gravity disc, to keep him from poisoning those who are vulnerable to his radiation. *In Cosmic Destruction, NRG's suit is shown to be rusted in certain places, while in the show, it isn't. *NRG is June's Alien of the Month. *He has a level 10 suit in Project Exonaut. *In all of the episodes NRG's true form is seen, the Omnitrix symbol is on his armor and his suit both **However, according to Derrick J. Wyatt, NRG's Omnitrix "unplugs" from the armor. *Taydenite is the only material that can cut through the metal NRG's containment suit as seen in Too Hot To Handle. *In Omniverse, NRG has a handle on his head that can be opened easily. (Confirmed by Derrick) However, this was not the case in Ultimate Alien. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the clothing NRG has on his true form is a lower level containment suit, which helps him keep his form, and maintain safer radiation levels for a short time out of the suit.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/392095201180536979 *As shown in The More Things Change: Part 2, NRG's spit is made out of radiation. *So far, NRG has the shortest name out of all of Ben's aliens. *NRG is the second alien to wear a containment suit. The first was Echo Echo. However, the former can exit his suit, unlike the latter. References See Also */Gallery/ *P'andor - DNA source Category:Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Males Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens